This K01 mentored research scientist development award requests funding to support education and mentorship activities, and research investigation focused on mental health service use by African Americans. The specific aims of the proposed study are to: 1) identify correlates of mental health service use in males and females, 2) describe the help seeking process of two groups of African Americans who voluntarily use mental health services for the first time, and 3) generate knowledge from research which can be directly applied in nursing practice. Training activities will complement the research objectives by providing mentoring and consultation in the following areas: 1) advanced knowledge and expertise in health services research methods and development of a program of research focusing on access, service utilization and outcomes in African American populations. One hundred adult females and 100 adult males will be selected using convenience and purposive sampling from three mental health service agencies (one outpatient and two inpatient). The premise of this study is to examine individual determinants of mental health service use, comprehensively, using quantitative and qualitative methods in developing a program of research focusing on health service use in African American populations. The goal for future research is identification of culturally appropriate mental health service strategies.